


A Splash of Bright Yellow

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Series: Dull Grey and a spalsh of Blue. [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, He has Chromesthesia, Kanda is a Synesthete, Kanda is a freelance painter (like Tiedoll), Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: Kanda is a synesthete with Chromesthesia. He hears sound in colours. So being at an art exhibition with Tiedoll becomes hard when he sees all these colours floating around and cant concentrate on the art itself because he is itching to paint these colours.Until that splash of unknown bright yellow appears alongside that familiar vibrant green.





	A Splash of Bright Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue of Kanda and Allen's meeting.
> 
> Kanda's p.o.v (in 3rd person)

 

He stood there next to his father. Adoptive father. The warm chocolate colour flashing with the single syllable words, and smearing into the flashing shades of red, blues and purples surrounding them. How was he meant to concentrate on the exhibit with all the colours flashing around him. He just wanted silence, or the smear of warm chocolate ans sky blue. Yes. Marie's voice, smooth sky blue. He hated sky blue, but Marie's voice looked amazing to him.

His dark eyes flickered following the squiggle of navy blue, turning his head towards the stranger, before turning back to the painting they were looking at.

Then there was a flash of murky brown. Not the warm chocolate brown. A sharp spiky murky brown, and instantly young adult turned towards his father.

"Yuu?"

"Hm?"

"Is it distracting?"

"Mh... Just... Bright... I guess." He lowered his head a little and frowned. "I want to paint it."

"We can leave if you like?"

"I'll be okay for a little longer... just a more quiet... place?"

"Alright then. Let's go to the next area."

Warm chocolate. A small twitch lifted the corner of Kanda's lips as he followed Tiedoll to the next room over. The colours around him fading into nothingness, just the quick flashes of steel grey as their shoes tap against the marble flooring.

 

* * *

 

Standing in the room, Kanda could concentrate on the exhibit more now. The warm chocolate brown being all he hears, as Tiedoll explained what each picture was meaning, or what he felt from seeing the painting.

Then it happened. The brightest yellow he had seen. Embedded with that very same vibrant green. Lavi and someone else? Lavi was here with someone he didn't know. Then a bark. Splash of warm fiery orange. It made him strangely feel safe, soon filled by a dull grey, with that new voice.

"Rabbit?"

Splash of dull grey-blue.

"Yuu?"

Vibrant green edged with a worried teal.

"Uh... L-Lavi?"

Deep violet. Then another spark of orange.

"Oh right. Yuu, this is my first cousin once removed..."

"H-hi..."

"Where's that...bright yellow...gone...?"

"Huh?"

Kanda noticed that Allen looked lost as he stared at nothing in particular. Tinted black glasses on, and the lead in another. He knew in the back of his head that Lavi had mentioned something, but he couldn't remember properly. Lavi blinked at his friend before Kanda saw a flash of stern pine green.

"What colour?"

"D-dull...grey..."

"What are you talking about?"

Kanda blinked at Lavi and rubbed his neck. The tinge of rosy pink that continued to lace the dull grey blue of his voice was bugging him. Why did he stutter? He didnt even notice the confused grey that had reached his vision.

"I heard bright yellow... a second ago."

"Explain..."

"Allen, Kanda is a Synesthete."

"C-Chromesthesia?"

"Yeah."

Allen turned towards the sound of the voice. Kanda just stared at the shaded eyes, and then quickly flicked his gaze towards Lavi. As the ginger looked at his friend.

"Why the deep violet?"

"Because Al-"

"LAVI!"

Kanda flinched at the sudden burst of dark grey. As the other three occupants stared at the smaller young adult. The whimper from the dog as he laid down was a faint orange-brown. Scared.

"Allen... Sorry man, it just almost... slipped out..."

"Lavi, is he-"

"Hello Lavi, it's been a while."

"T-Tiedoll. Hi."

Kanda took a calm breath, relaxing a little as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. So many shades. It was beginning to hurt. Turning to his father, as the senior looked at the him.

"Alright, Yuu. We'll leave now."

Allen stared at the floor before tugging on Lavi's arm. The footsteps passing by, as Lavi turned to face his cousin.

"Allen?"

"W-What..." Kanda stopped, seeing the dull grey again. "What do the colours look like... Lavi?"

"Are you... colourblind?"

That shot of mustard yellow that came with the huffed laugh. Nothing like the bright yellow from before.

"Once... Now though? No."

"Allen... Is completely blind."

"I'm used to it though... the black and silent hints of a darker grey."

Allen shrugged as Kanda saw the dull grey paint his whole vision with specks of black and deep violet.

"You sound... lost?"

"I... I guess I am..."

The dull grey laced with drops of sea blue. He made him cry? Unintentionally made this stranger cry.

"Uh..." Stepping back. Dull grey blue laced with swirls of pink and mercury. "I should... probably go... Sorry."

Kanda soon turned around to catch up with the fading footsteps from Tiedoll. One of two watched as Kanda caught up with Tiedoll.

 

* * *

 

The bright yellow, with flutters of deep violet and shapes of dull grey and sea blue, im the form of triangles and squares before a squiggle of mustard yellow, and then a flash of black. That's what that boy voice was made up from. Kanda paused as he stood near the car. His vision immediately laced with a sudden rush of colours.

Red from the angry honking of cars trying to escape, and shades of brown of all people talking mushed together. Steel grey sound of shoes hitting the floor, always steel grey.

Yet Kanda was trying not to concentrate on that, all these colours. Whilst his vision was wrapped in colours. The different structured clouds of colours, shapes and squiggles. Kanda's head was wrapped around a single question.

How could such a lost person have so many colours?

How could such a lost person have the brightest laugh he had seen? A bright yellow. Like the sun that blinds everyone just as they try and sneak a glace. Just how?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is slightly off...
> 
> I did a lot of research on Synesthesia and Chromesthesia. Watched ted talks about it as well. So it should be as relatively close as i can get it, since i am not a synesthete. (I do find this pretty cool though as an artist myself. Its more inspiring than freaky to me.)
> 
> I'll try get Allen's up sometime before Sunday. No promises though.


End file.
